


anecdotes from swimming

by youngmins



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, hyung line ensemble, i am a noob please Pardon me, if you Squint.. ok not really but you'll reach there eventually, im sorry this is Really shitty, seongwu is just. you'll see later, swimming!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmins/pseuds/youngmins
Summary: seongwu signs up for swimming class, but he doesn't expect someone to - hit him up.





	anecdotes from swimming

**Author's Note:**

> so.......... there will be switches of POVs (3rd person and 1st person? yeah) here... i'm sorry for this lousy fic i TRIED and this is my first time writing... please pardon me
> 
> i tweaked the prompt a liiiittle bit but i hope y'all will like this and especially to prompter #33 thank you for this prompt and ily

“hey, um so, there’s this guy i think i kinda like. he’s…….. let’s say… a noob ―” minhyun blurts out, his ears turning red as he speaks.

“uh-huh, and?” daniel prods his hyung, minhyun, who of which - is pretty much a _loser_ as sungwoon might call it, when it comes to him getting feelings.

“you know what? never mind, i don’t think you guys are the right people i should go to for relationship advice, i’ll make a move firs―” minhyun continues as he gets up from the bench where him, daniel, and his boyfriend sungwoon were sitting on as they pack up from varsity practice when sungwoon pulls minhyun’s arm to sit him down.

“i’ll treat you lunch today if you tell us more?” sungwoon tries ― but fails as minhyun shakes his head, taking his bag to leave the swimming complex, off to lunch back in his room where books await.

 

* * *

 

 

hi, i’m hwang minhyun, i’m 25 years of age. i love reading and cleaning ― more like keeping things nice and tidy, especially in my room, no, i do not have obsessive compulsive disorder but it’s just something that helps me de-stress. i’m also in the swimming varsity team of Chungdam University, and majoring in psychology studies.

 

let me tell you something, you are probably the first few to know this - perhaps, the full story of how i… i fell in love with a noob. yeah, i don’t know his name but… if i heard correctly from my teammate kim jaehwan, his name goes something along the lines of hong seongwu? don’t blame me if i get his name wrong, because apparently everyone does unless i ask him personally i guess? but that’s pretty much impossible, i’m a shy man.

 

so, it’s time we move on to ― how we ― i mean, how i, me, hwang minhyun, fell in love with that noob.

 

he’s a superbly attractive guy. i haven’t been seeing him often around school because we’re of different majors, but the first time i met him was when we just ended varsity practice. apparently there was a swimming class for beginners? and he was attending that class. paddling like a lil’ puppy when he first learned how to do a flutter kick during the first lesson! i guess it doesn’t hurt to stay back after wash up, right?

 

* * *

 

“yah, kim jaehwan, any updates on that hong whatever guy? the one minhyun hyung’s crushing on?” daniel nudges the said man as he sits right next to him in the canteen, with a packet of haribo gummy bears in his hand, nomming on them.

 

“nuh-uh, wait― how did you even know about who he’s crushing on? no news from me though ― yah, here he comes.” jaehwan replies.

 

“hi! kim jaehwan right? part of the swimming varsity team? i’m ong seongwu, not hong seongwu, ung seongwu or gong seongwu but ong seongwu! i’m a broadcasting major and am part of Chungdam Uni’s newspaper club, focusing mainly on the sports section. if you’ve got some time to spare, may i ask you a few questions about your varsity team?” ong, not hong, gong or ung seongwu asks, tilting his head to the side slightly with a hopeful smile on his face.

 

 _sounds like a good idea._ jaehwan thinks before replying, “yeah, of course, seongwu-ssi! let’s discuss at a quieter corner of the canteen?”

 

the latter nods in agreement before leading the way as jaehwan follows behind him, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he racks through his mind on the reason why ― or more like the motive of this.. seongwu guy even coming up to ask him questions. he shakes his head off those thought, go with an oooopen, calm mind, jaehwan. quickening his steps, he catches up to seongwu, who’s already seated in a table for two.

 

“what can i do for you, seongwu-ssi?” jaehwan muses.

 

no answer came from the said man. “hm?” jaehwan raises a brow, the man in front him looks at his fingers, his cheeks soon dusting a faint pink.

 

seongwu takes in a deep breath before looking up at jaehwan, “first off ― um. i’m kinda here to ask about one of your m-members in your varsity team… and also, for real, about things your team are up to this season! wanna do a write up about you guys for the sports section…”

 

“ah,” jaehwan raises his eyebrow with a smirk painting across his face, “which member?”

 

“i.. i don’t know his name. he’s that tall, lanky guy? god-like proportions? with eyes that resemble that _Comme des Garçons_ logo? a pretty quiet lad too…” seongwu tilts his head up in thought, trying to recognise that guy who keeps coming when he’s having his beginner swimming class.

 

jaehwan spills everything he knows about minhyun.

 

just ― minus the crush part.

 

“his big mouth be damned.” will possibly be the only sentence that comes out from minhyun’s mouth if he ever hears this.

 

* * *

 

i’m ong seongwu, a broadcasting major in Chungdam University. i’m 25 years old and i’m part of the newspaper club! i mainly write about the sports happening in Chungdam University! let’s just shorten that to CU, less work for my mouth, heh.

 

something not known between me and my friends? i do have a number of friends, some among different majors but mostly in my major― wait, i went off-track, oops! anyways, i think something that is unknown of would be that… i went to pick up swimming lessons with the swimming club earlier in the summer! embarrassing, i know! i mean, who hasn’t learnt swimming at all in their entire life… and why would a person like me at my age even pick it up this late.

 

one thing’s for sure is that i maaaay or may not have joined beggs because my mom told me to. yes, i’m a momma’s boy, whatever, but anything to make her happy, right? although most of the time i feel like skipping it but my conscience just, brings me to the swimming complex.

 

positive thoughts. i won’t drown, if that ever happens, i won’t drown. positive thoughts.

 

a-anyways! there’s this guy that i’ve noticed while at swimming class. apparently, he’s part of CU’s swimming team? varsity team? i mean, whenever i see him sitting at the bleachers with his “CU SWIMMING” tee on, so.

 

he... he’s really handsome, i mean, have you seen his back when he has his shirt off- wait. forget i said that. his physique is just... good! great! crafted by the gods maybe. but one thing for sure is that, if my eyes are not playing me, he likes to keep his eye on me when i’m at beggs class - oh! by the way, i call it beggs instead of beginners class because i don’t wanna come off as a person who hasn’t learnt swimming before! but hey! i now know how to do those flutter kick thingies with a swimming board and that’s that. i’m proud of my achievement. hmph.

 

* * *

 

 

“sungwoon hyung!” minhyun spots the elder across the hallway, calling him as he runs up to catch up to the said man.

“ah! minhyunie. what can i do for you, hm?” sungwoon tilts his head to the side to look at him with soft smile.

“hyung! um. i was wondering, if you’re free at the moment, maybe we could talk.” minhyun smiles sheepishly at sungwoon as he rubs his nape.

“sure! shoot.” sungwoon shuts his locker after putting his heavy textbooks, motioning minhyun to tag along beside him.

“this.. might potentially sound weird ― or, random, like, ‘why is minhyun even asking me these sorta stuff?’ and so on but,” minhyun inhales deeply, “how did you and daniel get together?”

“indeed weird _and_ random, minhyunie,” sungwoon chuckles, “well, it was kinda the typical and classic way of getting together ― like, danny just ― wait, hold up. how ‘bout you and i grab a drink at the cafe nearby? my treat.” he continues, raising a brow at the taller boy as he remembered the time where he promised to treat minhyun food in exchange for telling him who the boy he likes was.

the said boy’s eyes lit up at the sound of his hyung’s suggestion and places his arm around him, smiling widely as they head towards the cafe. “as expected from my favourite small precious hyungie~” he coos.

however, minhyun unknowingly forgets about the day he was with daniel and sungwoon at the swimming complex that he told the love birds about him having a crush.

 

* * *

 

 

sungwoon comes back with a chicken pie and a pink lemonade snapple, for the poor boy who can’t drink coffee at all for nuts, along with an ice americano and a slice of strawberry shortcake for himself.

 

minhyun squeals softly upon seeing sungwoon arrive with the food, his eyes not leaving his drink. sungwoon then sits down opposite of him and begins taking a sip of his americano, followed by minhyun with a sip of his pink lemonade.

 

placing his chin on his palms, sungwoon asked the younger, “so, minhyunie, care to tell me about this boy you’re crushing on?”

 

and at that moment, minhyun choked on his lemonade.

 

“i― uh. didn’t expect you to follow up on that..” minhyun pouts, “or even remember me telling you about it.” he mumbles to himself, feeling flustered by the sudden question, “why not you tell me about you and dan’s relationship first!”

 

“well.. you could say he had the hots for me since he first met me when you brought me to varsity training?” sungwoon tilts his head at the other.

 

“oh yeah! i remember bringing you to training that day,” minhyun nods, “oops, please continue!”

 

“mmhmm, he’s also that transparent with his emotions you kinda can see when he’s like.. whipped,” sungwoon chuckles softly, “anyway, i was a total tsundere towards him but regardless, he wooed me for about a few months straight after he got my number from you apparently. then there was one day we were out together, getting dessert and then he suddenly confessed. his expression turned kinda serious and he told me his real feelings and i did the same. so that’s how we got together, long story short!” he nods.

 

“now, it’s your turn to share, hwang minhyun.”

 

* * *

 

 

yes, hi! i’m ha sungwoon. majoring in psychology like minhyun! a year ahead of him though. also the other half of minhyun’s varsity mate, kang daniel. vice president of the dance club. 26 years old.

the thing between minhyun and seongwu is pretty cute? a little bit ‘what-the-hell’ sometimes. from what i observe, every time i drop by daniel’s practice is that in the first 5-minutes of training minhyun would be nowhere to be found! and then suddenly he just comes out of the toilet… his shirt slightly crumpled and all, as if he got in a fight or something. but a fight in a toilet? minhyun being involved? not in this economy! i don’t know, however you millennials use that ‘economy’ phrase thingy.

but then after that seongwu just. magically comes out of the bathroom and is late for his swimming class. fishy? highly so.

 

* * *

 

 

“haksaeng, that’ll be $5.” the cafeteria ahjumma told minhyun. the latter simply nodded in reply before reaching his hand into his pocket, only to realise that his dumb-assery left his wallet in his room and groaned inside.

 

“ahjumma, i’m so so sorry, but i left my wallet in my dorm and ―” “let me get it for you.” minhyun was interjected by the guy queuing behind him who handed the ahjumma a $5 bill.

 

minhyun shifted to the side as he waited for the guy who paid on his behalf to thank him. he watched the guy hand the ahjumma the amount payable for his meal and was about to approach him while on the contrary, the guy approached him first instead.

 

their jaws almost dropped simultaneously when they realise that it’s their crush that they’re about to talk to and a familiar flush creeps onto their neck, the other to his ears.

 

quick to compose himself, minhyun speaks first, “hey! uh. i’ll return you the five bucks, promise. will you be here again next week? or tomorrow? at the same timing?”

 

“nah, it’s fine. it’ll be on me. i’m seongwu by the way! ong seongwu… um. perhaps i can have your phone number? nothing personal, just wanna be able to contact you about my schedule so.” seongwu replies, passing his phone (unlocked, contacts open, create-new-contact) and trying to sound as neutral as possible in not making it too obvious that he kinda actually wants minhyun’s number for personal purposes.

 

“yeah, sure?” minhyun replies, biting on his inner cheek, nervous as he keys in his contact into his crush’s phone.

 

“i-i’m minhyun, by the way.”

 

“i know.”

 

* * *

 

 

since then, they’ve talked almost every day, while they still do minimally for the times minhyun’s at busy with psych work, varsity training or when seongwu’s busy with article write-ups, both discovering their unique interests, finding out more about each other.

 

minhyun hates it when things are untidy, unlike seongwu’s slightly messy bedroom. (seongwu, whining from afar, “i try my best, okay!”)

 

seongwu used to play the drums, while minhyun with the piano.

 

they found out that they both love poetry, too.

 

even nicknames come out naturally, ‘ong-cheongie’, ‘my emperor’. those of which are just two of the many nicknames.

 

seongwu mustered up 825% of his courage (he is secretly a scaredy cat), spent 40% of his sleepy time just to send this message, “uh.. hey! remember that $5 you owed me?”

 

because that message costed a huge load of effort, seongwu was sent to dreamland in a jiffy.

 

the next day, he woke up not only to find that his heart was going crazy thanks to minhyun’s simple reply of “yeah, what about it?”, but also to realise that he’s running 30 minutes late for his morning class.

 

* * *

 

 

_**thursday, 4:45pm, the swimming complex, 31°C** _

 

minhyun, who just came out from the shower, his towel wrapped around his torso, was suddenly rooted to the ground.

 

seongwu had his shirt off and in his swimming shorts, trying― more like struggling to wear his swimming cap at the basin.

 

 _oh good **GOD** , hold up. ong seongwu? shirt off? me? towel on my damn waist? fuck, what kind of situation is this._ minhyun cries inside.

  
minhyun immediately forgets what he just groaned about in his head and stifles a laugh upon seeing seongwu struggle to put on the swimming cap.

he has no clue why, but his body is just moving. his feet taking him to the basin before lightly tapping on the latter’s shoulder.

  
“jesus c-CHRIST! i-i mean. h-hi?” seongwu coughs out, holding on to his ears. totally not expecting to see the almost love of his life in the bathroom, where he’s usually looking his worst, ‘visual failure’, he calls it.

  
minhyun bursts out laughing, suddenly halting as he realises what he had just done.

  
“you.. definitely need help with your cap.” minhyun mumbled, tips of his ears turning red as he took seongwu’s hands away from his ears and smooths the latter’s hair up.

  
minhyun then puts seongwu’s swimming goggles on to him, “i like calling swimming goggles ‘goggs’. random but ― yeah.” he shrugs, “anyway, you wear your goggles first, then you put your cap over.”

  
“varsity style?” seongwu asks the taller as he looks at him through his ‘goggs’, at the same time admiring minhyun’s facial features.

yes, even if the goggles are black and almost 95% transparent, you gotta do what you gotta do. (that is, admiring the _almost_ love of your life’s face.)

  
his nose, his eyes. the way he chews on his lower lip slightly while he concentrates as he puts seongwu’s swimming cap on.

  
“mmhmm. there, we’re done. have fun, paddling like a pup, dummy.” minhyun snaps seongwu out of his blur, making his cheeks heat up.

  
seongwu jerks away from him, nodding as he scratches his nape, “y-yeah ― anyway! gotta b-blast. teacher’s gotta kill me for being 10 minutes late!” he taps the area between minhyun’s jaw and neck where some beads of sweat formed while being in the humid toilet for long.

  
it was then minhyun knew, he’s in pretty much deep shit - for having even more feelings for a dumb boy with 3 pretty moles on his left cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

seongwu eventually gets to ask minhyun on a friendly date, just so minhyun can return him the 5 bucks he owes and maybe, spend some proper time together that is somewhere outside the swimming complex.

they end up in a book cafe, sitting across each other, green tea and an iced americano. enjoying the comfortable silence between them because their hearts know each other, connection is there, though not yet formed.

the two read till dusk, tummies rumbling during the time they were sucked into the books.

“you in for dinner? how does a simple McDonald’s meal sound? i’ll treat you, since i am technically indebted to you.” minhyun turns to the slightly shorter man, chuckling slightly.

seongwu was about to answer when he felt the cool summer breeze, turning to minhyun to find him with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, enjoying the wind that only comes at night unlike the day.

seongwu pokes minhyun’s cheek, “fluffy…” seongwu mumbled.

minhyun tilts his head to the side in hopes of seongwu getting the message to repeat what he said, only to get back a “yeah! McDonald’s is good. within budget, too!” he shakes his head in amusement, letting out a small chuckle as they near McDonald’s.

“ladies first.” minhyun hums as he holds the door open for seongwu, receiving a smack on his arm and then getting pulled in at the same time, “shut up..” seongwu whines.

they enjoy conversation over their McSpicy and Double Cheeseburger meals (“thanks my emperor!” said seongwu before gaining weird looks from the other patrons.), talking about how they’d like to do this again, the books they read earlier at the book cafe and their favourite parts of the day.

(“my favourite part of the day would be spending time with you.” their thoughts somehow clicked, telepathy, perhaps. that sentence not leaving their mouths.)

people say time passes fast when you’re having fun, by then, the two boys have left McDonald’s and minhyun is walking seongwu home.

“i m-may or may NOT! be afraid of going home myself since my mom fetches me all the time.. not saying that she literally does it all the time but―” seongwu rambles as they walk side by side, distance closing between them.

“i’m here for you,” minhyun speaks, causing seongwu’s eyes to divert to the taller, “i’ll, y’know, walk you home.”

seongwu’s heart bloomed into warmth. it’s the little things, right?

soon, they reached seongwu’s place, both reluctant to bid their goodbyes to each other.

suddenly, minhyun pulls seongwu into a hug, pulling away after, “if you need anything, i’m just a text away, yeah?”

seongwu nods.

“i had an awesome time today. i’ll head off first, okay? sleep well, seongwu-yah.” minhyun continues, smiling softly at the other as he waves goodbye.

seongwu’s words just couldn’t come out from his mouth at all, god knows why, so he shot back a wide smile as he waved back to minhyun before entering home and scurrying to his room.

what for?

to calm his raging heart, maybe.

whereas minhyun walked home with a huge smile on his face, which is not like him unless he’s with his mom, that is.

 

* * *

 

_**tuesday, 12:15pm, the canteen, 29°C** _

minhyun meets his buddies daniel and sungwoon in the canteen for lunch.

they listened to daniel’s rants about their coach in varsity who keeps calling out daniel for doing things he didn’t do, daniel quotes, “are you a dinosaur or something? stop bending your arms when you lift them from the water when doing your butterfly! straighten them, please! for the love of god!” when he clearly extends his arms upon lifting them while he does the butterfly stroke.

“eh, by the way, how’s mister lover boy doing?” daniel wriggled his eyebrows at minhyun.

“heard you two went out on a date.” sungwoon pipes in.

“h-how did you two even―” minhyun blinks in surprise and then pinches his nose bridge.

“firstly, it was a friendly date. i had to return him 5 bucks ‘cuz my dumb ass went to leave my wallet in the dorms, and i’m sure you know the temper of the canteen ahjumma, so he paid for me first…” minhyun sighs, “secondly, don’t call me a lover boy. and lastly, how did you even know we went out together?”

“lover bo-” daniel sing-songs.

“try again, daniel, want me to ask sungwoon hyung to take all your gummies away?” the second oldest between the three raises a brow.

sungwoon breaks the two apart in case anything might potentially happen, “okay okay! y’all it’s been 5 or 10 minutes since we sat down and talked and i bet you losers didn’t notice that literally one of us is missing?”

“oh yeah! where’s that joker..” daniel scratches his nape as he looks around, trying to find a black haired man with a side profile that’s able to see his chubby cheeks.

minhyun whips out his phone and drops jaehwan a ka-talk message (a/n: kakaotalk message), knowing that he’s fast at replying messages, “yah, he isn’t replying? y’know he replies fast right? but this time it’s been 10 minutes, yet the ‘1’ hasn’t even disappeared.”

“fishy.” the couple says simultaneously, looking at each other in amusement and giggles slightly.

“anyway, i’m hungry. a hungry man is an angry man. screw jaehwan, we gon’ get our food my boys.” daniel continues before standing up from his seat.

“yeah, let’s! oh yeah, minhyun-ah, a little bird told us about it.” sungwoon nods.

“no such thing as a lil’ bird, hyung.” minhyun sighs (again).

sungwoon gives in, thanks to his soft spot for minhyun, “okay fine. jinhyung from the team saw you and seongwu at the book cafe with his girlfriend, so.”

minhyun shakes his head slightly at his hyung’s reply as daniel leads the way with sungwoon and minhyun trailing him at the back.

while on their way to get their to get their kimchi jiggae (“kimchi jiggae?” “kimchi jiggae!’ “sounds good.”), minhyun spots seongwu, two tables across, talking to a guy and laughing heartily with him.

his chest tightens. seeing his seongwu laugh like that? with some random guy? no way. not in front of my salad. minhyun exhales loudly, trying to suppress this weird feeling he has. shaking his head in hopes of clearing the thoughts that are slowly killing him just by seeing seongwu talk to someone else who isn’t him.

 _i’m okay, i’ll be okay. ain’t gonna let this affect me._ minhyun thinks, clenching his jaw and then biting on the insides of his cheek.

“yah, hwang minhyun! you ‘kay right there?” sungwoon snaps minhyun out of his train of thoughts.

“yeah, fine. i’ll catch up!” he assures the elder before taking one last look at seongwu and running to meet daniel and sungwoon.

as they’ve bought their food, they proceed to return to their tables, upon doing so, minhyun chooses to walk in the path where its in between the two tables he saw seongwu and some guy at. wanting to take a peek at who’s the one making this seongwu laugh this wholeheartedly.

as minhyun graces the path, trying to look the least obvious as possible, he carries his tray and glances as quick as a wink. only to notice that the guy ong seongwu is talking to is none other than mister kim jaehwan.

 _what the hell is he doing?_ minhyun thinks as he walks back to his table.

daniel is three quarters through his kimchi jiggae and sungwoon halfway when minhyun reaches, poking the rice in the bowl as he sulks at what he just saw.

daniel asked if he was alright, minhyun simply replied with a “yeah, i’m fine.” while he continued poking the rice and then he finally takes a scoop of jiggae, eating it.

“i have no idea how y’all are gonna react to what i’m about to tell you, but kim jaehwan-“ minhyun begins, when he’s cut by the obnoxious ‘yo wassup’s, some phrase too familiar when the trio finally noticed that it’s jaehwan who has arrived to their table.

“you’re so early.” daniel deadpans.

“have you checked your phone, jaehwan? no sight, no sound of you. where have you been?” sungwoon adds.

jaehwan’s eyes widen while checking his phone, realising the tons of messages he left unread.

“sorry guys. i was busy doing something that i completely forgot to check my messages. i know i reply quick but this time i was busy doing something important. i’m really sorry.” jaehwan’s head tilts down while he apologises.

 _seems sincere. kinda wanna ask him what was he that busy with that he couldn’t even check his phone. will that be too extensive? ah, screw it._ minhyun shrugs.

daniel and sungwoon waves it off, asking jaehwan to go get some food since he must’ve been hungry. he comes back with a burger, another awful way of making minhyun sigh inwardly. burgers remind him of his “date”. damn, jealousy.

“minhyun, you’ve been almost glaring at jaehwan for like, the past 5 minutes. is anything wrong?” sungwoon asks.

 _you’re damn right something’s wrong._ minhyun sighs, shaking his head. “nah, it’s nothing.” he forces out.

they soon finish eating and they walk out of the canteen together. with the couple far in front, minhyun takes the chance to talk to jaehwan.

“hwan, i’m gonna be honest with you here, don’t wanna beat around the bush,” minhyun says as shoves his hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead and trying to avoid eye contact with jaehwan.

“sure, shoot.” jaehwan looks at him.

“what were you doing with seongwu today?” minhyun asks calmly, still looking in the distance.

“doing a couple of stuff, why?” jaehwan blinks.

minhyun bites his lower lip, “what was it about?”

“it’s really nothing, hyung. why do you keep asking?” jaehwan shrugs.

minhyun shakes his head and sighs, only to quicken his pace to catch up with daniel and sungwoon, leaving a clueless jaehwan behind.

minhyun doesn’t text seongwu that day.

 _damn feelings, messing me emotionally._ minhyun screams internally.

 

* * *

 

 

hi! i’m daniel kang or kang daniel. majoring in early childhood education in CU. in the swimming varsity team and also known as the king of proportions ― nah, i’m kidding. my 60cm shoulders and long legs get me places. okay, not literally. HAHAHA! okay enough jokes. coach calls me the troublemaker when i don’t even cause any.. stupid jinhyung who pushes the blame on me all the damn time.

some insider information i’ve got here, minhyun has never shown the emotion of jealousy before. we’ve been friends for years, probably the only person who shows jealousy this obvious is probably me, i’ve gotten jealous of minhyun hyung whenever he interacts with sungwoon hyung and calls him cute names. hmph.

however, minhyun hyung gave me goosebumps this time, i mean, he’s the type to keep emotions to himself. but have you seen his glare at jaehwan? dude, i’ve never seen eyes this green before.

there was also this one time, i think it was like, on wednesday? a few days after stupid hwan was late, and the three of us, minhyun hyung, cloudie hyung and i were getting things from the vending machine when suddenly jaehwan just ‘yo!’-ed out of nowhere and like, popped behind us, cloudie hyung and i greeted him and like, minhyun’s face was just stoned, he picked up his drink and just, walked away from us! what even, hyung. all three of us were completely clueless on why hyungie was acting like this.

well, whatever is happening between them, i hope they’ll make up or something.

shouldn’t let that ruin our friendship, right?

 

* * *

 

_**thursday, 4:30pm, the swimming complex, 33°C** _

this week isn’t going so well for mister hwang minhyun.

seeing seongwu talk to freaking kim jaehwan? making seongwu laugh when minhyun’s the only one who could make him laugh like this?

and now with varsity’s favourite coach being at his best, that is, reprimanding the whole team. for what? jinhyung came late, daniel was accused for doing shit again, jaehwan? let’s not start on that.

the weather’s just as bad too. it’s pretty darn hot and humid. ‘darn’ is an understatement.

minhyun isn’t having it at all.

the team left varsity practice frustrated, tired and the feeling of giving up is brimming. they’ve never gotten such a harsh scolding from coach before.

oh well, just gotta do better i guess. minhyun sighs inwardly, putting his towel over his shoulders and taking his gym bag, heading to the showers.

the shower consisted of more reflecting than showering, though.

walking out with a shirt and a towel over his torso, he spots seongwu again, his dull mood and inner self-loathing stopped immediately.

“minhyunie!” seongwu beams brightly at minhyun as he greets him.

“seongwu.” minhyun mirrors his smile, he lowkey feels

“where have you been? you’ve been MIA on text for like, two days! that’s unlikely of you.” seongwu pouts.

minhyun cries inside, god, why is he so cute.

“sorry, sweets,” minhyun replies, “been busy with stuff.. oh! have you upgraded your doggy swim, it’s been almost a month, ong!”

“hey doofus, i can do the breaststroke now! beat that. hmph.” seongwu rebutts as he strips into his swimming attire, chucking his shirt in his bag.

“well, i bet you don’t know how to do dolphin kicks, dummy!” minhyun laughs as he pokes seongwu’s side, gaining a wide-eyed reaction.

“it’s payback time.” seongwu cracks his knuckles before attacking minhyun with tickles, aiming for his side 80% of the time.

“s-stop!!” was all minhyun could say followed by gibberish and laughter, before he fights back, jabbing the shorter’s side again, unknowingly backing him against a wall.

minhyun’s palm finds itself against the wall, trapping seongwu in his position.

“ah, stupid floor. why’s it gotta be so slippery for.” minhyun purses his lips, his mind going crazy because this is what not he intended.

(side track: minhyun got exposed to memes recently, thanks to daniel. his current state of mind is that spongebob brain on fire meme, the one with tiny spongebobs running around. yeah, that one.)

seongwu’s brain only has one thought in mind and that is, god. why is he so cute?, however currently his brain doesn’t have a brain-to-mouth filter, blurting out, “do you always pin guys against the wall like that?”

“w-what? n-no!” minhyun’s eyes widen and his ears turn a deep shade of pink, painting a smirk seongwu’s face

“okay so why are you so good at it? like. for why?” seongwu bursts into laughter upon seeing minhyun getting this flustered.

at this moment, minhyun takes in a deep breath and looks down, “hey seongwu?”

“hm?” seongwu hums.

“can i… c-can i kiss you?” minhyun asks softly, looking directly into soengwu’s eyes, his heart pounding and afraid of what might happen next.

seongwu blinks, shocked at the sudden question, “w-what?”

“can i kiss you?” minhyun repeats his question, with a tad bit more bravado.

seongwu simply nods shyly, his head down as he chews on his lower lip. minhyun tilts seongwu’s chin up, leaning in and closing the distance between him and seongwu.

their lips touch nice and slow, molding against each other as if they were meant to be. minhyun places his hands on seongwu’s waist and massages it gently as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

seongwu follows suit as he wraps his arms around the taller’s neck, pressing himself closer to him as the two carefully find their way into a toilet cubicle, shutting the door. minhyun’s hands find the toilet seat cover and covers the toilet bowl, sitting down as he guides seongwu to sit nicely on his lap.

minhyun nips gently on seongwu’s lower lip, causing seongwu to let out a soft groan, allowing minhyun more access to seongwu’s cavern.

seongwu then pulls away from his lips to place butterfly kisses down minhyun’s jaw to his neck, swiping his tongue against minhyun’s adam’s apple. seongwu then moves from his adam’s apple to the area between minhyun’s jaw and earlobe, there of which he sucks on it, teeth grazing on it slightly, eliciting out a moan from minhyun, who then tilts his head to the side for more access.

at this point seongwu’s hands manage to find the hem of minhyun’s shirt, sliding his hands underneath the fabric to feel minhyun’s warm, supple skin. his hands then move on to minhyun’s abs and traces the lines of it with a feathery touch, causing minhyun to squirm slightly at it.

seongwu’s lips then find minhyun’s again, taking then into his before he pulls away and leans his forehead onto minhyun’s as the two pants for air after that heated kiss.

minhyun nuzzles his nose against seongwu’s, causing him to smile the smile that minhyun loves to see.

“you know, i think there’s only one thing that you should do after beggs, and that is, to call me. and to shower, that’s a given.” minhyun chuckles as he sneaks another kiss on seongwu’s lips.

“eh..” seongwu gets up from minhyun’s lap and pushes him slightly, “now because of you, i’m late!” a pout following after as he exits the cubicle and rushes to put on his remaining swimming gear, leaving minhyun smiling like an idiot to himself as he finishes dressing up and finally exiting the showers.

 

* * *

 

 

daniel’s the first one to notice that weird glow minhyun’s having, it was like déjà vu because it reminded him of his first kiss with sungwoon, that of which left him smiling for days.

“hyung, no way. wait. don’t tell me. you, you and that hong guy—” daniel gasps when minhyun cuts him midsentence, “it’s ong.”

“yeah that ong guy! did y’all do the…” daniel continues as he made kissy signs with his fingers, causing minhyun to shrug playfully with a smile on his face.

“no way!” daniel exclaims.

“‘no way’ what, dan, did minhyun steal your gummies again or?” sungwoon pops in to the conversation.

“maybe i’ll tell you guys what happened over lunch,” minhyun taps his chin, “on one condition.”

“what is it! tell us already..” daniel whines.

“on the condition of sungwoon hyungie feeding me first before he does to you! haven’t received it ever since you two got together, right hyung? you’ll feed me, right?” minhyun beams at the eldest.

“fine, fine. i’ll make dinner for you daniel. don’t cry at me when i feed your hyung later.” sungwoon replies, causing daniel to sulk and minhyun to hug sungwoon tightly, lifting him up slightly as well.

“if you don’t put me down—” sungwoon warns.

“okay okay! sorry hyungie. heh.” minhyun puts him down and playfully nudges the other.

the trio continue to walk to the cafeteria to get their well deserved meal after a long-ass day. not forgetting to call jaehwan though, that boy hasn’t been with them ever since they left for the swimming complex, and messages don’t help sometimes, so.

 

* * *

 

 

hello! i’m jaehwan KIM! majoring in muuuusic. my momma calls me jaezart, you know, my name plus mozart sunbae-nim? hehehe. it’s probably because i kept playing my guitar at home and i got good at it so.

about those two love birds minhyun hyung and seongwu hyung.. hm, i must say i’m a successful self-proclaimed wingman, like. okay, i kinda guessed i was beginning to become their wingman thanks to seongwu hyung who keeps asking questions about minhyun hyung.

aaand about that time minhyun hyung gave me daggers through his eyes ― okay that was probably something i didn’t know he would see, as in me and seongwu hyung talking to each other and my forgetful ass in forgetting that i forgot to feign lateness in the group chat me, sungwoon hyung, daniel and minhyun hyung were in because seongwu hyung wanted to talk to me. i kinda regret but also don’t really either because, would you look at the two now! happy and loving and all those cheesy stuff ― ack, i don’t know, i’ve been mister Lonely trademark for like, 24 years. HAHA, but i’m glad i was able to bring those two who were terribly crushing on each other together in the end.

they better treat me to food, man, i swear, all this hard work shouldn’t go to waste when you receive such good results, right?

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **epilogue.**_ _by minhyun._

summer break ended on a high note, with CU swim varsity taking part in inter-School championships that was held in end july, nationals between the champions of the different state universities in the second week of august. the best part of these was being able to clinch champs in both competitions and probably the absolute best was to be able to have seongwu, as my boyfriend.

it was the last week before summer break ended when seongwu and i chose to spend the whole week together ― after completing our assignments, of course.

throughout the week, this poem from the book i read kinda spoke to me? in terms of the whole rollercoaster of a time that seongwu and i first had crushes on each other, first spoke and stuff.

here goes:

“Life is short, right? We both know that. Well, what if you’re my chance? What if you are the thing that’s actually going to make me happiest?”  
― Jojo Moyes, After You

 

  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this far thank you so so so sos o much for reading this mess, if there's anything do comment so that i can improve myself!^^b thank you again prompter #33.
> 
> also if you want to yell at me about this fic and stuff feel free to hit me up at curiouscat.me/shimhae, once again, thank you so much for reading! for mods andie and bella for holding this fic fest, yall the mvp. (heart heart)
> 
> special mention to my best friend, p, for helping me beta most of it and giving me constructive advice, love you lots.


End file.
